In the existing technology, a backlight module of a liquid crystal display (LCD) mostly adopts a LED module as a light source. The LED module comprises a single LED chip or LED chips connected in series. However, the LED module in fabrication process is often touched by the operators, and it often causes the LED module to be damaged by ESD. Usually, a single LED chip or LED chips connected in series of the LED module will be damaged by ESD of only 5 KV.